Con tan solo decir, ¡Me caso!
by Fran-neko-nee
Summary: Este es el proceso resumido de una boda, en la cual participa todo un gremio. ¿una madrina sicótica? ¿Un novio con complejo de pingüino? Todo esto y mas a continuación. Denle una oportunidad ;), one-shot, 100% NALU


**Hola minna-san **

**Aquí les traigo un one-shot que se me ocurrió en una prueba de historia, quien dice que me fue mal (?)**

**Bueno los dejo para que lo lean, pero antes:**

**Fairy tail y sus personajes son del genio hiro mashima-sensei; yo solo los uso para pasar mi tiempo en las pruebas de historia.**

* * *

**Con solo decir ¡Me caso!**

Me siento nervioso, como nunca, sudo a montones, fácilmente podría llenar baldes y baldes de sudor, por mas asqueroso que suene; todo se ve hermoso, creo que a ella le gustara, los chicos se esforzaron mucho para esto, al igual que nosotros; han pasado solo cinco minutos, desde que me tienen aquí parado, pero parecen horas, días, años, me debo de ver muy ridículo, parezco un pingüino, hielito se debe estar riendo de mi, cualquiera se reiría de mi con estas fachas, llego el momento, bien Natsu Dragneel no hagas nada estúpido, tu te metiste en esto, nadie te obligo; lentamente se abren las gigantes puertas del gremio, dejando ver la fina figura que tanto hacinaba ver...

Flash back.

Era de mañana, en un escandaloso gremio de magnolia; en fairy tail todo era diversión, con esto me refiero a mesas voladoras, risas, bromas, peleas, mas risas y sobretodo diversión; el día había sido de lo mas normal, exactamente se encontraban casi todos los miembros del gremio, y el casi eran dos chicos que brillaban por su ausencia, con estos me refiero a Natsu y a Lucy, que se habían ido de misión el día anterior, sin olvidarme del pequeño happy que también los acompañaba.

¡Ya llegamos! -había hablado el rey de roma, del que todos se percataban por su ausencia, este había hecho su brillante entrada dando una sutil patada a lo Dragneel, abriendo la puerta silenciosamente, dejando al descubierto su varonil figura-

Buenos días -saludo la chica mas cuerda del gremio, aunque de cuerda no tiene nada, ya que no cualquiera puede estar al nivel de locura del chico salamander; creo personalmente que ella oculta su lado infantil-

Los miembros del gremio, respondían a su saludo como usualmente solían hacer, pero al ver que el chico peli rosa, ágilmente se subía en una mesa, en medio del lugar; no pudieron hacer otra cosa que observar que haría, muchos creyeron que empezaría una pelea con gray o quizás retaría a alguien a una pelea, pero no, no se trataba de eso-

¡Me caso! -así rápido y fuerte, lo dijo en un instante-

Natsu, sabes que no es legal casarse con la comida, eso no esta bien, si sigues creyendo eso, te llevaremos con un especialista -A mira no le entraba en la cabeza, que ese chico tan inmaduro se quisiera casar, aunque muchas veces haya pensado en la boda de él y su rubia amiga; pero de aquí a que fuera realidad; imposible, a si que le busco la razón mas lógica y llego a esa conclusión- (mira también necesita de un especialista)

Claro que lo se, pero yo me caso con Lucy -en una esquina muy apartada estaba la maga en cuestión, ruborizada como un tomate, escuchando detalladamente lo que decía su amigo/novio en secreto/ y futuro esposo-

¿QUÉEE? -no lo podían creer, muchas bromas les había hecho pero el dragón no había llegado nunca tan lejos-

Rápido paso el tiempo; pasando desde una fiesta por la feliz noticia; hasta llegar al minuto en el que alguien tendría que tomar una difícil decisión:

Lucy, tienes que elegir a tus damas de honor -Erza le lanzaba una mirada fulminante, ya que en secreto ella creía que su amiga no, HERMANA, la escogería para el puesto, con alguna otra chica, que sinceramente no le importaba quien fuera; días atrás había empezado con el trabajo sicológico hacia la rubia, diciéndole cosas como "Lucy te quiero tanto como a una hermana", o "no sé que haría sin ti Lucy"; dejándole en claro que ella era el ser mas preciado para la pelirroja y que podría ocupar a la perfección el disputado puesto de dama de honor-

El gremio estaba en completo silencio, todos querían saber que decisión tomaría la rubia y que reacción tendrían las demás chicas.

Hmp -aclaro su garganta, claramente estaba nerviosa- mis damas serán... Levy y Juvia -a Erza se le perdió totalmente el ambiente de hermana mayor y lo remplazo por uno de: "si no cambias a una de las dos chicas, te mato; Lucy claramente se percato de ello y agrego- y la madrina será Erza -Claramente la hermana (bipolar) mayor había vuelto-

A partir de esto pasaron algunas semanas, la feliz madrina, preparaba todo, el vestido, los zapatos, la decoración , el pastel, el lugar; claramente Erza estaba en su burbuja, alejada completamente del ambiente a su alrededor; la feliz pareja, que debería haber estado feliz, era atormentada cada cinco minutos, por preguntas como "¿Que color seria mejor, el blanco con el rojo pasión intenso; o el crema con el azul eléctrico fugaz?", si se preguntan estos colores si existen (en la mente de Erza), los días se hacían cortos y la "feliz" pareja pasaba cada momento menos tranquila, la tranquilidad que les brindaba ser novios en secreto, ya no estaba, se había ido, acéptenlo.

Y el tiempo se llevo al estrés y a los colores con nombres raros; ahora solo faltaba el acto es su máxima expresión, no mas ensayos, ahora era real, lo que se haría en ese minuto, quedaría en la retina de todos para siempre, ¿porque de todos?, porque la angelical chica, conocida como la demonio Mirajane se había encargado amablemente de comunicar a todos los medios, la unión matrimonial de sus amigos, así que toda magnolia estaba enterada, no; magnolia es poco, todo el reino de fiore, si; así esta mejor.

Minutos antes del ansiado acto, Erza forzó amablemente a cada novio a escribir una carta al otro; pero ella no se esperaba eso de Natsu, no; él es peligroso con una pluma y un papel (Es de los que fabrican un arma con un cepillo de dientes), así que secretamente Happy la escribió, cuando Lucy leyó la carta, se llevo una gran sorpresa por el romanticismo empleado en ella (Si, happy es muy romántico) hasta que leyó la ultima frase de ella:

...Con amor, Natsu

No puedo esperar a verte en el altar.

-Aye!...

Era de esperarse –pensó-

Natsu ya estaba en el altar, esperando ansioso, al amor de su vida; era victima de las silenciosas burlas de sus compañeros, porque él se veía "muy" lindo con su traje de pingüino y con su revoltoso pelo, peinado perfectamente hacia atrás, terminando en una pequeña cola de caballo (arduo trabajo que tomo cáncer).

Las grandes puertas del gremio se abrieron de par en par dejando a la luz, a la hermosa maga, que lucia un tanto nerviosa, pero cualquiera lo estaría en el día de su boda.

Vestía completamente de blanco, el vestido era en la parte superior strapples, pero sobre este tenia una linda transparencia con encaje, era ajustado hasta la cintura y después caía libremente hasta el suelo sin dejar ver sus tacones.

Lucy camino lentamente, como lo había ensayado con las chicas, seguida con sus hermosas damas de honor y su elegante madrina de boda.

Cuando que llego al altar, en el que su amado peli rosa la esperaba, se tomaron de las manos y se miraron directamente a los ojos:

Lucy, desde el día que te conocí, supe que ibas a ser una de las personas más importantes en mi vida, porque con solo una mirada de tus bellos ojos, capturaste mi alma y corazón, por eso en este día, te pregunto nuevamente ¿quieres ser mi esposa? -Un aww colectivo se hizo presente-

Natsu, no se cuando fue, pero estoy segura de una cosa, que tu eres el amor de mi vida, te entrego mi corazón y toda mi alma; si quiero ser tu esposa - Natsu le puso un hermoso anillo en el dedo de Lucy, y ella hizo lo mismo con el peli rosa, sellando dicho juramento con un tierno beso-

En el gremio de Fairy tail, celebraron tres días y tres noches, esta no fue la fiesta mas grande que tuvo el gremio -contaba una pequeña niña- la mas grande fue cuando mamá y papá, anunciaron que me tendrían a mi...

* * *

**Eso a sido todo por hoy, si les gusto, o les disgusto por favor expresen se por un review, es importante saber la opinión del lector.**

**Tu que estas ahí en frente de la pantalla, te invito a que leas mis fics; en especial "El corazón de Pandora".**

**Muchas gracias por leer y nos vemos**

**Sayonara~**


End file.
